paw_patrol_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Meet Ella and tuck and Chopmy/@comment-116.12.242.188-20191216095413/@comment-44651736-20191216163130
Pups in the rainy day is a rainy day and the pups are so happy for today to come because they all have rain boots to play in the rain So Rocky when out side frist and Said Rocky: Oman is really going down out here come on chompy Rocky little puppy pet that he got for him and his friends thay love him so much chompy licks Rocky face and boots Rocky: ok easy chompy I happy to see you too come on let's go walking in the rain Zuma: I thought you didn't like the rain and why are you taking our pet with you Chompy bark and come to Zuma to say hi Zuma: aww hi there little buddy look like you doing ok today Chompy lick Zuma face Skye: o chompy hi what are you doing Rocky: what are you doing today Skye: seme thing as you waking our pet and did you feed him this morning Rocky: no I didn't I was going to ask Chase to do it Chompy bark and wake up Chase Chase: chompy you wake me up again What are you pups doing Zuma: Rocky takeing chompy for a walk and we were going to join he you want to go with us Chase: ok let's go Skye: r you for getting something your in your PJs Chase: oh yeah I be back I back that was quick said skye a few minutes later at the park that. Saw Ella Ella: hi there pups what are you doing Rocky: takeing chompy for a walk Ella: aww I love your cute little puppy how old is he Skye: he 1 Ella: aww can I walk him Rocky: sure if you want be good to her chompy chompy like Ella and lick her face and she said Ella: I love you too little guy can I puppy sit him one day Zuma: sure if you want but he Rocky pet do aks him Rocky: sure if you want that okay with me Ella: think you okay let's go chompy my boots are getting found My to said skye So thay walk around for a while then it stop raining Rocky: hay its stop raining Zuma: cool lets go stomp in puddles Ella: oh yeah come on you 3 Chase: okay Rocky: ok let go Skye: is go time Chopmy was a little bit confused so he walks off by him self Ella: no Chopmy come back Rocky: Ella you were looking out for him Ella: I know I sorry pups I lost your pet Zuma: is ok we lost him before we can find him again Chopmy chompy here boy said the pups We need to spt up said Chase Chase is right said Ella i find chompy said Zuma Bad chompy said Zuma you know better than that Chompy lick his owner for waking off like that Now go apologize to Ella you made her feel bad Chompy lick Ella as a apologize is ok said Ella your just a little puppy you just being your self that all Ok guys let's go home said Chase Ella: yet me join Chompy smell everyone's boots Ella: does he do this zuma: all the time come on little guy let's go home Ella: well see ya pups See ya Ella said skye Ella: see ya later Chopmy Chompy lick her face and hugs her Chase: wow I never seen Chopmy hugs someone Me too said Rocky at the lookout Marshall: hi there pups Chompy brak at Marshall Mashall: hi there buddy you must be very hungry Rocky: oh yeah I fovgot to feed him Chase: ops my bad it was my fault to feed him Mashall: that okay I got it come on little guy Chopmy brak Marshall: here you go little buddy eat up Rocky: yeah because we he to go somewhere tomorrow morning and we need some one to look after you Skye: Ella said she would like to look after Chopmy Cool said Zuma Hi Ella tomorrow we need to go somewhere can you please look after Chopmy for me said Rocky ok I be happy to said Ella Thanks ok chompy you are welcome to walk with me to the store but don't wonder off again ok said Rocky Bark said Chopmy We be back at 7:50 said Rocky Let's go buddy pet Chopmy on the head the end